Rosie
CGI Series (S21 onwards)= |-|CGI Series (S13-The Great Race)= |-|Model Series= Rosie *'Class': SR USA Class *'Designer': Howard G. Hill *'Builder': Vulcan Iron Works or H. K. Porter, Inc. *'Built': 1942 or 1943 *'Configuration': 0-6-0T Rosie is a tank engine who looks up to Thomas. She works as both a shunting engine and a mixed traffic engine. Bio Rosie began idolising Thomas to the point of hero-worship and imitation. Though this is said to be the most sincere form of flattery, it only served to irritate Thomas whilst he was trying to deliver a special birthday post train to Alice at High Farm. He even started to try and avoid her, but after Thomas had an accident in the course of delivering this train, Rosie helped him and he came to respect her. Rosie was later called to help Thomas shunt trucks until Hector frightened her away. Rosie was later charged with acting as a back-engine to Emily with the funfair special. Wanting to take the train herself and, thinking she was doing Emily a favour, Rosie succeeded only in creating confusion and delay on a grand scale, but eventually set things right. Rosie rescued Thomas when his fire went out after playing a game of "splish, splash, splosh". She later let Diesel take her train of flowers which was headed for market. One day Rosie had a cracked wheel, so Thomas and Butch brought her a new one. On Sodor Surprise Day, Thomas bumped some coal trucks to surprise Gordon, but ended up surprising her instead. She is later seen being cleaned up with Whiff at the washdown, and joins Gordon and Thomas at Callan Castle to see Harold decked out in bright lights to make Gordon laugh. Persona Rosie is a friendly, respectful, and helpful tank engine. She and Thomas like to have fun and also like to help each other when they are doing work. Rosie could be described as a feisty, energetic tomboy who is not afraid to work hard. Basis Rosie is an SR USA Class 0-6-0T. Fifteen of these engines were sold to the Southern Railway where they were used as dockyard shunters at Southampton, where they worked alongside the LB&SCR E2s (Thomas' class). Both classes were replaced by BR Class 07 diesels (Salty's class). Four members of this class are preserved, one at the Bluebell Railway. Livery From her debut up until The Great Race, Rosie was painted lavender with light grey tank panels, gold boiler bands, red lining and wheels, and white wheel rims. Starting from the twenty-first season onwards, Rosie is painted in cherry red with raspberry tank panels and gold lining. She has the letters "NWR" written on her tank panels in gold. Appearances Voice Actors * Teresa Gallagher (UK; thirteenth season - sixteenth season) * Jules de Jongh (US; thirteenth season onwards) * Hisayo Mochizuki (Japan) * Simona Pahl (Germany) * Micaela Incitti (Italy) * Justyna Bojczuk (Poland) * Talya Barkay (Israel) * Susa Saukko (Finland; thirteenth season onwards) * Lena Meieran (Norway; thirteenth - sixteenth season) * Mildred Barrera (Latin America; thirteenth season onwards) * Blanche Ravalec (France and French Canada) * María Rubio (Spain; thirteenth season onwards) Trivia * Rosie was the first engine of an American class introduced in the television series. However, if Railway Series characters were counted, she would be the second character, the first being Stanley. * Rosie's model is currently on display at Drayton Manor. * In Red for Rosie, one image depicts her with a tender. * Rosie is almost always missing her blush and lip gloss in various merchandise. * Rosie's whistle is a higher pitched version of Thomas'. * A magazine fact file states that she works on Thomas' Branch Line. * Rosie is the first engine in the television series to have her original livery changed permanently, and the second character in the television series overall, the first being Bulgy. * Rosie has both her whistle and connecting rods in different positions compared to her prototype: ** Rosie's whistle is positioned behind her rear dome whilst her prototype has its whistle positioned on the right side of the middle dome. ** Rosie's connecting rods are attached to her middle driving wheels whereas her prototype has its connecting rods attached to the rear driving wheels. ** Her funnel is also taller than her basis. * Rosie has had a few modifications throughout the television series, these include: ** Season 13: *** Her face became slightly smaller. *** Her funnel and steam pipes became thinner. *** Her lamp-irons were removed. *** A detail on her coal bunker has been pushed in. ** Mid-Season 17: *** She gained a permanent headlamp of the same design as Ferdinand's, mounted in front of her funnel. ** Tale of the Brave: *** She gained a permanent tail-lamp. ** Season 21: *** She received a new cherry red livery with "NWR" painted on her sides. *** She lost her lip gloss and blush. Merchandise * Wooden Railway (normal, battery powered; discontinued, holiday versions; discontinued, early engineers; discontinued, and roll and whistle) * Take Along (discontinued normal, metallic, and "lights and sounds") * Take-n-Play (normal, discontinued talking, and glow racers) * Collectible Railway * Motor Road and Rail (discontinued outside Asia) * TrackMaster (many versions) * Bachmann (coming soon) * Mega Bloks (discontinued) * Minis ** Classic Minis ** DC Super Friends Minis (as Supergirl, Starfire, Hawkgirl and Star Sapphire) ** SpongeBob SquarePants Minis (as Mrs. Puff) ** Tootsie Minis (Charms) ** Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers Minis (as the Pink Ranger) * My First Thomas * My Thomas Story Library (discontinued) * Wind-up (normal, metallic and transparent; Japan only) * Boss (discontinued) * Discover Junction * Bath Toys * Micro Rubber Engines * Adventures (coming soon, normal and glow racers) Gallery File:ThomasAndTheBirthdayMail9.png|Rosie in her introductory episode File:ThomasAndTheBirthdayMail61.png File:ThomasAndTheBirthdayMail11.png|Rosie's wheels File:ThomasAndTheBirthdayMail12.png|Rosie's whistle File:HectortheHorrid!41.png|Rosie in the eleventh season File:ThomasAndTheRunawayCar51.png|Rosie covered in mud File:TheGreatDiscovery561.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial50.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial88.png|Rosie and Emily with CGI faces File:SplishSplashSplosh37.png|Rosie in full CGI File:SplishSplashSplosh55.png|Thomas and Rosie File:MistyIslandRescue7.png|Rosie in Misty Island Rescue File:JamesInTheDark2.png|Diesel and Rosie File:ThomasAndTheSnowmanParty4.png|Rosie in the fourteenth season File:StuckonYou6.png|Rosie with Thomas in the fifteenth season File:Salty'sSurprise18.png|Rosie at the Steamworks File:SodorSurpriseDay24.png|Rosie covered in coal dust File:KingoftheRailway31.png|Rosie and Hiro File:SteamieStafford4.png|Rosie in the seventeenth season File:Percy'sLuckyDay32.png|Rosie with Bill and Ben at Maron File:TaleOfTheBrave82.png|Rosie, Percy and Thomas File:Toad'sAdventure117.png|Rosie with Harvey, Paxton and Charlie File:SamsonatYourService24.png|Rosie at the Shunting Yards File:TheGreatRace163.png|Rosie in The Great Race File:RosieCGImodelspecifications.png|Rosie's CGI model specifications File:RosieCGIpromo.png File:RosieCGIpromo2.jpg File:RosieHead-onPromo.png|Head-on CGI promo of Rosie File:RosieatBrendamDocksCGIpromo.png|Rosie at Brendam Docks File:RosieCGIpromo3.jpg File:RosieCGIpromo4.png File:RosieCGIPromo5.png File:ThomasandRosiepromo.gif|Thomas and Rosie CGI promo File:Season21Promo.png|Rosie in her new livery with Thomas, Percy, James, Harold, Henry, Emily, and Gordon File:WhichloadforRosie2.png|Rosie in a learning segment File:RosieatDraytonManor.jpg|Rosie at Drayton Manor File:DraytonManorRosie.jpg|Rosie in the sheds at Drayton Manor File:CGIRosieDraytonManor.jpg|CGI Rosie at Drayton Manor File:RosieDraytonManor.jpg|Rosie's TV model on display at Drayton Manor File:MattelPlay!4.jpg|Rosie at Mattel Play! File:RosieatTimbertown.jpg|Timbertown's Rosie File:Rosie'sRocks1.jpg|Rosie in a magazine story File:Rosie'sReallyUsefulScrap!2.gif File:RedforRosie.jpg|Rosie with a tender and Spencer File:Rosie'sbasis.JPG|Rosie's basis Merchandise Gallery File:WoodenRailwayRosie.jpg|2007 Wooden Railway File:2011WoodenRailwayRosie.png|2011 Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailwayRosie2013.png|2013 Wooden Railway File:TalkingWoodenRailwaySeriesRosie.jpg|Talking Wooden Railway Series File:WoodenRailwayEarlyEngineersRosie.png|Wooden Railway Early Engineers File:WoodenRailwaySnowyRosieMusicalCaboose.jpg|Wooden Railway Snowy Rosie with the Musical Caboose File:WoodenRailwayBatteryPoweredRosie.JPG|Wooden Railway Battery Powered File:RollandWhistleRosie.jpg|Wooden Railway Roll and Whistle File:TOMYRosie.jpg|Motor Road and Rail File:TOMYRosieOriginal.jpg|TOMY (Original) File:TOMYTrackMasterRosie2007.jpg|TrackMaster (Original) File:TrackMasterRosie.jpg|TrackMaster File:TrackMasterRosieWithRedBrakevan.gif File:TakeAlongRosie.jpg|Take-Along File:MetallicTakeAlongRosie.jpg.jpg|Metallic Take-Along File:TakeAlongLightsAndSoundsRosie.jpg|Lights and Sounds Take-Along File:Take-n-PlayRosie.jpg|Take-n-Play File:Take-n-Play2013Rosie.PNG|2013 Take-n-Play File:TakenPlay2015Rosie.jpg|2015 Take-n-Play File:Take-n-PlayTalkingRosie.jpg|Talking Take-n-Play File:Take-n-PlayGlowRacersRosie.jpg|Glow Racers Take-n-Play File:CollectibleRailwayRosie.png|Collectible Railway File:AdventuresRosie.png|Adventures File:AdventuresGlowRacersRosie.png|Glow Racers Adventures File:Wind-upRosie.jpg|Wind-up File:Wind-upmetallicRosie.jpg|Metallic Wind-up File:Wind-upTransparentRosie.jpg|Transparent Wind-up File:MegaBloksRosie.png|Mega Bloks File:MegaBloks2012Rosie.png|2012 Mega Bloks File:Micro-RubberRosie.png|Micro Rubber Engines File:MinisClassicRosie.jpg|Minis Classic File:RosieasSupergirl (1).JPG|Minis (DC super friends, Supergirl) File:RosieasStarfire.jpg|Minis (DC super friends, Starfire) File:RosieasHawkgirl.jpg|Minis (DC super friends, Hawkgirl) File:RosieasMrs.Puff.png|Minis (SponeBob Squarepants, Mrs. Puff) File:RosieBathSquirter.PNG|Fisher-Price Bath Squirter File:RosieBathSquirter.jpg|TOMY Bath Squirter File:DiscoverJunctionRosie.jpg|Discover Junction File:MyFirstThomasRosie.jpg|My First Thomas File:RosiePuzzle.jpg|Ravensburger Puzzle File:RosiePrototypeStoryLibrarybook.jpg|Prototype Story Library cover File:MyThomasStoryLibraryRosie.jpg|My Thomas Story Library book File:Rosie2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg|2011 Story Library book See also * Category:Images of Rosie Category:North Western Railway Category:Television Series-only characters Category:Steam locomotives Category:0-6-0 Category:Tank engines